


Tinsel

by gleefulmusings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A merry moment between Xander and Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

“What’s this?”  
  
Xander frowned as he looked down at the garishly wrapped package which had somehow found its way into his hands. He wondered briefly if the psychotic pattern was a nod to his wardrobe choices or a mocking of them. His lips turned up into a half-smile. This added air of mystery to his Secret Homosexual Relationship had made him a little giddy.

Or perhaps it was that nog which Giles had sworn he hadn’t laced.

Fink Watchers.  
  
“It’s a Christmas present, dumbass!” Percy said, grinning like a loon.  
  
“But I didn’t get you anything,” Xander replied, rather ruefully.  
  
And why hadn’t he? There was no good excuse as far as he could tell. He had been exacting in his shopping for Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, and Oz, procuring items which he knew they wanted, even going so far as to have the Queen’s gift professionally wrapped. The looks of surprise at his thoughtfulness had saddened him somewhat, but he took heart in the joy and gratitude his friends had expressed.

So how could he have forgotten Percy, the boy he so desperately...liked?  
  
“Stop worrying about it,” Percy scolded. “Look, besides the hot sex, neither one of us really knows what’s going on here," he lied, "and no one said anything about presents. But I saw this and thought of you, so why not? Happy Baby Jesus Day.”  
  
Xander quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you and Jesus were on a first name basis.”  
  
Percy shrugged and plopped his nicely-shaped ass on one of the library tables, his legs kicking at air. “Seems as good as anything else to believe in.” He looked around for Giles, nodding to himself upon realizing the coast was clear. “And I think the Hellmouth is a pretty good reason to have some faith.”  
  
“I know you want me to tell them,” Xander quietly said.  
  
Another shrug. “What you tell them is your business, babe. No pressure. Rosenberg would probably flip out, sure, which is all kinds of fun for me, but Summers is dating a vampire. I mean, am I really a worse alternative?”  
  
“Of course not, and you’re not the reason I haven’t said anything.”  
  
Percy cocked his head. “So, what, then?”  
  
Xander sighed. “Because they’ll ask questions I don’t have answers for. Like where this, uh, relationship is going.”  
  
“Where it always goes,” Percy smirked. “The broom closet in the east wing.”  
  
Xander snickered.  
  
“Of course,” Percy continued, sliding to his feet and crossing to Xander, grabbing the other boy’s ass and nuzzling his neck, “that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy what we do on patrol. A change of scenery is always good.”  
  
Xander shivered and panted. “Buh.”  
  
With no warning, Percy released him and danced away. “So open your gift!”  
  
Xander smiled and tore into the package, knowing that if Joyce or Willow were present, they would chastise him for not being more delicate and saving the wrapping for later use, a ritual Xander thought stupid and kind of cheap. Not that he would ever tell them.  
  
“Tape much?” he demanded, grinning when Percy laughed. He opened the box and parted the tissue paper. “Oh, wow,” he breathed.  
  
Percy began bouncing. “You like it?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Xander asked, raising wide eyes to meet Percy. “Of course I do, but how did you know?” He gently removed the leather-bound edition of Homer’s _Odyssey_ from the box, marveling at the gilded pages and the blue satin ribbon sewn into the binding to serve as a bookmark.  
  
“Because you said it was your favorite book,” Percy said, rolling his eyes and leaning over to ruffle Xander’s hair. “I _do_ listen when you talk. I just like it better when your mouth’s full.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Percy pursed his lips and opened his eyes very wide, because he was absolutely not moved by simple and honest gratitude. “Are we going to have a Moment?” he nervously asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Are you gonna cry?”  
  
“I kind of want to, but I’ll man up.”  
  
“Thanks.” Percy paused. “You really like it that much?”  
  
“I like you.”  
  
“You’re trying to make _me_ cry now. Don’t think I don’t know you.”  
  
“But you _do_. That’s why there’s teary-ness.”  
  
Percy looked down and shuffled his feet. “Oh.”  
  
Xander reverently placed the book back in its box before abruptly turning around and pushing Percy down on the table, grabbing the other boy’s waist and popping the button on his jeans.  
  
“I really wish I had a present for you, but I’m going to give you something even better."  
  
Percy quirked a brow. “Are we gonna have sexy times? Right here in the library? Where anyone could walk in? Where _Giles_ could walk in?!”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Well," Percy gasped, as Lips of Xander™ found _that_ spot on his neck, "God bless us, every one!”


End file.
